THE CASE OF THE UNIQUE PROPOSAL
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: Perry Mason proposes to Della Street and she actually accepts but with certain conditions. Then her parents arrive, Della disappears and Perry, Paul, and Tragg desperately search for her.


**[Enter Post Title Here]**

 **THE CASE OF THE UNIQUE PROPOSAL**

 **In the books and fan fiction Della Street continually refused to marry Perry Mason because she felt he would put her in a fancy house and have adventures with a new secretary, the gossips columns would drag them through the mud ruining his reputation, and he didn't really want a wife and family.**

 **So I began to wonder what would happen if Perry called her bluff.**

 **I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews of my stories. This is an interval story, sort of, but there will be a sequel to Unending Week soon.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **The sun was setting over the Pacific as Perry Mason and Della Street were returning from taking a deposition in San Francisco. It had taken almost a week trying to find the witnesses who were being very elusive. Della was resting her head on Perry's shoulder exhausted from running all over the city.**

" **Della?" he inquired. "Are you asleep?"**

 **Snuggling closer she answered. "Sort of."**

 **Perry grinned. "Well we are about an hour from the outskirts of town do you want to stop for dinner soon, or wait till we are home?"**

" **I don't care," Della yawned.**

" **Well young lady we are close to Murray's Pub and I know you like it there."**

" **Oh Perry, that is a great idea! It is a relaxing place and the food is fabulous." Della squeezed his thigh enthusiastically.**

" **Keep that up young lady and we will not be stopping anywhere but home."**

 **Della laughed, "You have a one track mind Counselor."**

" **You know it is only with you my love, and always only with you."**

 **Fifteen minutes later they were pulling into the pub. Perry held his hand out to his beautiful secretary as she slid under the steering wheel. They were immediately greeted by the owner, Padraic Murray. "Perry and Della long time no see."**

 **Perry apologized. "Della keeps my nose to the grindstone."**

 **She gave him "The Look" but he just laughed.**

" **Let's find you a nice secluded booth," Padraic told them.**

" **Fine with us" Perry agreed.**

 **Once they were ensconced in a circular booth Perry pulled Della close and lightly kissed her lips. Their waitress, Maggie, cleared her throat and grinned at them. "Can I take your order?"**

 **Grinning back Perry Mason ordered martinis for both of them; very dry. As the girl made her way to the bar Della inquired. "You are getting quite daring in public Mr. Mason."**

" **My girl, how many times have I told you I don't care what anyone, but you, thinks about what we do."**

" **Yes you have mentioned that often, but I care what people think."**

 **Perry just smiled, "I think people would think I am the luckiest man in the world to love you."**

 **Slipping her hand into his she whispered, "I am the luckiest woman in the world and I wish I could….."**

 **Before she could finish Maggie was back with their drinks and ready to take their order. After they had ordered shrimp cocktails, strip steaks done medium, baked potatoes with sour cream, garlic bread, and salads their waitress left them alone again.**

 **Looking into beautiful brown eyes Perry inquired, "You were saying?"**

 **Looking confused Della said, "What?"**

" **Before we were interrupted you were saying you wish you could…"**

" **Oh! Della exclaimed, "I was going to say I wish I could tell the world the most wonderful, kindest, most loving man in the world loves me and I love him."**

" **You can Darling, just marry me."**

" **Perry! How many times have we gone over this situation? As much as I adore you and would love to be your wife it would create so many problems."**

" **Do you really believe that Della? Perry wanted to know. "Or is there another reason you don't want to marry ME?"**

 **Della was reaching for his arm just as their shrimp cocktail arrived. Maggie walked away and Della pleaded, "Perry Mason don't you ever believe that. You are my life I would not be able to survive without you.**

" **You truly believe this baby?" Perry queried.**

 **Taking a deep breath she whispered, "You know I do."**

" **Then I have a proposition for you, Miss Street. You agree to marry me and we let everyone know we are engaged. Then if your dire predictions come true we call it off or stay permanently engaged."**

 **She was stunned and just as she was trying to answer him their food came. "Think it over and give me your answer when you finish eating."**

" **But Perry!" She exclaimed.**

 **He held up his hand and took a bite of his shrimp. It was difficult to keep a straight face as he saw her struggling with this dilemma.**

 **When they finished their dinner and were enjoy a brandy he asked, "Well?"**

" **I need some time to think sweetheart." She offered.**

 **He used his stern voice, "Della Mae Street how long have we known each other?"**

" **A little over 5 years."**

" **Five years, 6months, and 23 days." He stated firmly.**

 **Della had to smile she knew the exact amount of time they had been together but it always amazed her that Perry did too. It was the most wonderful day of her life how could she forget. "You are right my love."**

" **When did I start asking you to marry me?"**

" **Four years, 6months and 23 days ago." She sighed.**

 **Perry smirked at her. "You are also right my dear. So you do not need time to think about this."**

" **Alright Perry Mason I will get engaged to you." Della was having a hard time not letting her happiness show.**

 **The music started playing. "Let's dance." Perry proposed.**

 **Della was puzzled now this was his reaction? How anticlimactic. She let him take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. He pulled her close as the band played. As usual they were in perfect sync and fit together as if they had danced together forever. Perry was in rare form** **as he whispered suggestively in her ear.**

 **Della was trying not to blush and finally things were getting so heated at the end of the next song she had trouble walking back to their table. Perry waited until she was seated and he got down on one knee.**

 **Taking her hand he said solemnly, "Della Mae Street, I love you more than life itself will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"**

 **Stunned Della could not say anything for a moment. "Perry!" She finally croaked**

" **Please Darling you will make me the happiest man in the world."**

 **With tears in her eyes she accepted. "Yes, Perry Mason I will marry you."**

 **Perry pulled her up and into his arms and kissed her very thoroughly as everyone in the pub applauded.**

" **I am sending over a bottle of my best Champagne. I am so honored you decided to do this here." The pub owner announced.**

 **He just gave his new fiancée that "what did I tell you," look. He thanked Padraic and said, "We do have to tell our families so if no one would alert the media right away we would appreciate it."**

 **Laughing the owner told them he would see what he could do.**

 **Perry looked at his watch. "I think it is early enough to tell Aunt May and call Paul and Gertie. Tomorrow we can call our families. We don't want them to hear from someone else and listen to that fallout.**

" **Okay then we need to get going sweetheart." It took a while to get through the well wishers but finally they were on their way to see her Aunt Mae.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **Of course Aunt Mae was surprised to see them but took the news quite well. She did tell Perry, who she liked a lot, he better not hurt her niece, who was like a daughter to Mae. He assured her Della would be loved for the rest of her life and want for nothing. Her niece did ask her not to call her folks until she got a chance to call them the next day. Shooing them on their way she promised no one would hear a word. Finally she hugged them both, and welcomed Perry to the family.**

 **Back in the car heading for Perry's apartment Della was in a mellow mood as she cuddled close to her boss. "So far you are right but I am sure the newspapers and tabloids will drag us through the mud."**

 **He squeezed her arm and replied, "I think nearly everyone loves a love story and no one can deny we are in love."**

" **Not me." Della acknowledged. "So tomorrow will be an interesting day."**

" **And so will tonight as we celebrate our engagement..Hmmm." She had to laugh as he wiggled his eyebrows.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **It was a jubilant Gertie who grabbed Della's hand and was disappointed to not find a gorgeous diamond on her finger. She had been so excited when they called her the night before that she was sure that she would not sleep at all. "We are looking at rings today." Della told the receptionist.**

 **Unfortunately her parents had not been so delighted when she called them early that morning. Her mother said they would be talking later that day. It was with some trepidation she agreed to call her mother that evening.**

 **Perry Mason was whistling as he unlocked his private entrance. Paul Drake, his best friend and colleague had given him a hard time but he knew that he was surprised Perry was ready to settle down. As far as he was concerned everything was going according to his plan to make his gorgeous secretary his wife. The red roses were meant to let her know how much she was loved.**

 **Her eyes sparkled as he handed her the bouquet. "Perry they are gorgeous."**

" **As is the beautiful girl I am going to marry."**

 **Yes, well…" Della began. "We need to talk."**

 **His face went from happy to concerned immediately. "You are not backing out." He stated**

" **No of course not but my mother was not thrilled. She is calling tonight for a long talk."**

" **Did you call Aunt Mae?" He inquired.**

" **Yes I did and she says they will come around"**

 **He put his arm around her shoulders. "Baby it will all work out for the best."**

" **If my parents ever find out this is part of a bet I hate to think of what will happen.**

 **Perry took hold of her shoulders. He said seriously. "Darling I promise we will never tell anyone but our grandchildren about this."**

 **Unable not to smile Della commented, "You know you are incorrigible."**

" **It is one of my most endearing qualities." He admitted with a grin. "We are in this together so don't worry. I always have your back."**

 **Della stretched up to kiss him when Gertie came through the door.**

" **Oh the Love Birds." She giggled and blushed.**

 **Perry cleared his throat. "We all need to get to work if a certain young lady wants to go look at rings at lunch time,"**

" **Right Mr. Mason." Gertie replied as she scurried back to the front office.**

" **Now Miss Street we better get down to business we have a lot to accomplish today before we talk to my future in-laws tonight and the news should be hitting the streets soon too."**

" **Too late Perry," Lt. Arthur Tragg's voice came from behind them. "I suppose I should congratulate you but I just can't understand some women's taste in men."**

" **Arthur how did you find out? He queried the police detective.**

" **Well I could say great detective work but I heard it from two sources. The first was that you made an appointment to look at diamonds with the lovely Miss Street and one of my colleagues was at Murray's last night. He told me this morning and I had to see for myself."**

 **Putting an arm around Della, Perry acknowledged they knew there would be very little lag time before the proposal made the news.**

" **I have to admit," Tragg said grudgingly. "Della looks radiant and my colleague told me the proposal was in true Mason style."**

 **Perry laughed. "I figured it was the only way to get this wonderful woman not to turn me down again. I know what a lucky man I am."**

" **If he ever does let you go Della, you just let me know. Get to work now I can't wait to see this ring he buys you." He tipped his battered hat to her and left laughing.**

 **Looking puzzled Perry commented. "If Tragg knows why haven't we heard from the press?"**

 **Della told him. "Don't look for trouble mister."**

" **You are right young lady. Let's get to work I can't wait to see my ring on your finger."**

" **Well then you better get to this correspondence counselor." Della responded as she put a pile of letters in front of him.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **It was after one thirty by the time they made it to Perry's favorite jewelers, Chisholm Brothers. This jewelry store was an old and very exclusive Los Angeles establishment where you could design your own ring or buy from one-of-kind assortments. Jerry Chisholm was waiting for them.**

" **Perry it's about time you took this beautiful woman off the market!" Jerry exclaimed.**

 **As Della blushed Perry explained. "It is not from lack of trying."**

" **Well he finally wore you down Della?"**

" **Della said quietly. "In a manner of speaking."**

 **Laughing Jerry led them over to a counter full of beautiful jewelry. "Perry said you didn't want to design a ring so what do you two see that you like?"**

 **Perry's choice would have been a huge diamond with smaller diamonds around it. He could afford it and wanted people to know how much he adored Della. On the other hand Della did not want a big fancy ring that would weigh down her hand. They compromised on a single one and a half carat princess cut diamond in a platinum setting. Luckily Perry already knew Della's ring size and had Jerry have samples in that size. It was decided to have matching wedding bands with their initials inscribed in a heart in platinum. They were not to be made until a design was approved and a wedding date was set.**

 **They waited until they were back in his car before he placed the ring lovingly on her finger. "You know you have made me the happiest man in the world."**

 **Getting caught up in the moment Della whispered. "For me too darling."**

 **Placing her hands on his face she pulled him close to her lips. "I love you Perry Mason."**

 **Just then the flashbulbs popped and a group of journalists were begging for an interview.**

 **Laughing Perry rolled down the window. "Ladies and gentlemen the rumors are correct, Miss Della Street, my beautiful head of office has consented to marry me."**

 **Questions of When? Where? A big wedding? Are you headed for Las Vegas? And many more were asked all at once.**

 **Perry held up his hands. "We have only been engaged about 24 hours and we need to talk to our families about our plans. We will be glad to let you know soon."**

 **One reporter from the Times asked. "Can we have a picture Mr. Mason?"**

 **Perry looked at Della who nodded. They posed for several pictures and then told everyone they were leaving, got back in the car, and took off.**

 **Once they were back in the office all the staff gathered around to see the beautiful diamond ring. Gertie knew the diamond that she had gotten from Stanley couldn't compare but she loved hers just the same. Perry stood there with what he was sure was a goofy look on his face but he was sure Della would not change her mind.**

 **Well it didn't take her long to burst his bubble when they were finally alone. Sitting on his desk she asked. "You do remember our agreement don't you?"**

" **What agreement is that my beauty?"**

 **Crossing her arms across her chest Della tilted her head as she stated. "If there is the backlash I think there will be, now that the news is out, there is no marriage."**

 **Perry said smugly. "We have not encountered any problems yet only congratulations."**

" **It is early times Mr. Smarty. Wait until we talk to my parents tonight."**

" **Do you seriously think they will object?"**

" **What I am afraid of is that they will expect is for me to retire to a lavish home and start giving them grandchildren as soon as possible. You will also be questioned as to how well you can provide for me and be very specific, how many children you want, do we have to get married, and anything else you can possibly think of. Just think how you would cross examine someone in these circumstances.**

" **I can't wait." Perry told her.**

" **That makes one of us." She laughed.**

" **Come on young lady we need to get this office in order so we can go home and relax."**

" **Yes sir, Mr. Mason, sir."**

 **Perry grabbed her and drew her over to the sofa. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close as he kissed her tenderly and then hungrily. Della pulled away breathless as he slid his hand down her thigh. "Really counselor we need some decorum in this office."**

" **There is nothing wrong with a busy executive kissing his secretary on the days she had been very good."**

" **Define being very good Mr. Mason."**

 **Grinning he told her, "Obeying her boss' every wish."**

" **You wish!" she exclaimed.**

" **Are we going to have our first fight as an engaged couple?" Mason inquired of his lovely fiancée**

" **No dear, we had that years ago over Eva Belter."**

 **In mock horror he exclaimed, "Let's not go there again!"**

" **I agree," Della conceded. "Now let's get down to work."**

" **Alright slave driver." Della laughed as she headed for her office.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **It was just after seven their time when Della's parents called and well after eight when they hung up.**

 **Looking at him through narrowed eyes she admitted. "You seemed to survive the inquisition in one piece."**

 **Sliding his hand down her arm and squeezing her hand he asked, "Did you sweetheart?"**

" **It wasn't as harrowing as I thought it would be." Della conceded**

 **Pulling her into the circle of his arms he told her he was calling his brother tomorrow. That he had put it off because of his reaction before. "Enough talk now. I think we should work on those grandchildren your mother wants from her only daughter."**

" **Perry no our bet is still on. We can't make plans like that until there is an actual wedding."**

 **Stroking her face as he acknowledged she was right he whispered. "That doesn't mean we can't practice."**

 **Kissing his lips lightly Della conceded. "Practice makes perfect counselor."**

" **I love the way you think lovely lady." Perry slid his arms around her waist and lightly bit her neck.**

" **Perry Mason if you leave a bite my neck is off limits for a while."**

" **Baby," Perry growled. "I can't help it if you are so tasty."**

 **Laughing Della asked, "Tasty? Really?"**

" **Scrumptious? Alluring? Seductive?" He offered.**

 **Taking his hand and getting up Della enquired. "I thought we were going to practice. Has your semantics lesson worn you out?"**

" **Never with you, my darling girl."**

" **Well?" Della batted her eyelashes and glanced to see his reaction.**

" **Not good enough my dear."**

" **Oh really. Well how about this?" Della began a slow strip tease by unbuttoning her blouse one button at a time while she licked her lips.**

 **Perry tried not to react but once he saw her beautiful ivory colored lace bra he was moaning. "Let me help unwrap you Baby."**

 **Moving out of his reach Della murmured. "Oh no darling this is my act tonight. You just enjoy."**

 **As she pulled up her peach colored pencil skirt and began to undo her garters Perry had to stop himself from helping her not wanting to get his hands or anything else slapped.**

 **Della was having a great time teasing Perry and watching him squirm. Did he really think she didn't know that he thought he had her right where he wanted her with his silly bet? Well she would see how he tried to get his own way if he lost.**

" **Do you want me to beg?" Perry inquired.**

 **Sliding her skirt off Della moved as close to him as possible. "Do you see something you like Counselor?"**

 **You look good enough to eat." He panted.**

" **I don't see anyone stopping you Mr. Mason."**

" **Oh baby!" He moaned as he slid his hands across her full breasts and made her moan. "You have no idea what you do to me"**

 **Looking down at the increasing tightness in his trousers she murmured. "Oh I think I do."**

 **Arms around her tightly he moved her toward the bedroom before he took her right there in the living room. Once they were in her room she began undressing him. She took his tie and slid it back and forth on his neck as she moved her hips in rhythm with her hand movements. She kissed his chest and began skimming it with her tongue.**

" **Della!" He warned.**

 **Noticing his discomfort she hurriedly undid his belt, trousers, and underwear letting them drop to the floor."**

 **As she finally led him to the bed he asked, "Do you know a lot about witchcraft?"**

 **She laughed and asked him. "Am I bewitching you sir?"**

" **Always," He grinned. "Now get over here and do your magic miss."**

 **Laughing again Della Street slid on the Satin cover still wearing her bra and panties. After all he had to do some work to win the prize.**

 **Rolling her on her side Perry managed to unhook her bra and cup her breasts in his large hands as he ran his thumbs across the tips. Della was sure she was melting.**

 **Just as she was sliding her leg over his hip the phone rang. "Don't answer it." Perry told her panting.**

" **I have to," She replied. "Suppose it is my parents again."**

 **Sighing he let her go. "Yes, Paul. Yes he is here. Of course you didn't interrupt anything Perry is trying to get over being interrogated by my father. It wasn't so thrilling to have the shoe on the other foot" Della laughed.**

" **Hold on I'll get him. Oh Perry you'll have to get out of the shower Paul wants to talk to you."**

 **Perry slapped her bare bottom as he took the phone. "Hi Paul, I hope this is important because I am standing here stark naked dripping water all over Della's bedroom floor.**

 **Della could hear Paul laugh as she shouted. "Perry Mason!"**

" **So what is so urgent?" He asked his best friend.**

" **Well Perry, two things. First you and Della's pictures are in all the papers along with a lot of speculation about how long this relationship has been going on. They bring back your and Laura's relationship and got a not too flattering comment from her; no surprise. Second remember your girlfriend Chantal O'Brien?"**

" **Unfortunately." Perry recalled the young lady who was all hands.**

" **It seems she is not happy you are off the market. Her words about Della were not complimentary. She suggested Della was not professional in their interview and you did not resist her advances in the car that day. Whether it was a coincidence or not she was staying at the same hotel you were at for the lawyer's conference in Miami six months ago. She claims you got together there and have been having a clandestine affair ever since. She is thinking of bringing an alienation of affection suit against you."**

" **Paul that is crazy I haven't seen her in months. What next!" He exclaimed.**

" **I am glad you asked Perry the scuttlebutt is that a reporter from the Times is planning to interview Eva Belter from her prison cell." Paul informed the lawyer.**

" **That is just great thanks for all the good news Paul. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Perry remarked.**

" **Sorry Buddy but I thought you should be warned" Paul was contrite.**

 **Just before he hung up he told the detective. "I really do appreciate it. I'll talk to you later."**

 **Della wanted to know what Paul had told him. "Give counselor."**

" **Our pictures are all over the papers." He hedged.**

" **And?" Della inquired.**

" **It seems they have dredged up the old Laura information."**

" **And?"**

" **Chantal O'Brien has reappeared and put her two cents worth in". He explained**

" **Really?" Della was puzzled**

" **Unfortunately yes. It seems she thinks she and I have a relationship." Perry was waiting for her reaction."**

" **Obviously she is delusional. Can she do any real damage?"**

 **Perry shrugged. "I am not sure yet Baby."**

 **Della sat up straight. "You aren't kidding are you?"**

" **No, Paul says she is telling people she may sue for alienation of affections. I don't know what game she is playing but I am not going to stand for it. I didn't want to but I am going to have to bring her dad into this. Maybe he can give me a clue to her thinking processes."**

 **Leaning against his shoulder she sighed. "I thought we might encounter problems but not this."**

 **Hugging her tightly Perry told her. "We will get through this Baby."**

" **I hope so my parents would love to hear this."**

 **Turning her to face him Perry said. "Della, I want us to be together more than anything in the world. People can say anything they want about us but our true friends and family will be there for us. We love each other, we were meant to be together, without you I would never be who I am, you complete me. Nothing, no one, no matter who they are or what they say will change this."**

 **Gently touching his face Della Street looked at him in wonder. "What did I do to deserve you Perry Mason? I am so lucky to be loved by you. I hope you realize how much you mean to me and that you give me everything I can hope for in the man I dreamed of for so many years."**

" **I think young lady we should get back to what we were doing before that phone call and I can show you what you mean to me."**

 **Moving as close to him as she could Della whispered. "It will be my pleasure counselor."**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **The next morning Perry began to prepare for anything Chantal might decide to do. He called Della and Paul into a brainstorming session. It was decided Paul would have a man following Chantal from then on until the matter was cleared up and check up on any relationships she was in previously and where she had been in the last few years. Della was to interview Miss Mosher, and go over anything she had written down about Chantal's interview, then note how Chantal had acted toward Perry, any recollections Gertie had of the girl, and anything else she could think was important. Perry would recall everything that happened when he and Chantal were alone and contact her father.**

 **Perry prepared to see his first client of the day after feeling assured he was getting as organized as possible.**

 **By mid afternoon Paul was back in the office with a report. Sliding into his favorite position in the client chair he began. "You have heard sailors have a girl in every port well your girlfriend seems to have a sugar daddy everywhere she has lived. They are always men of prominence and except for you they have been bamboozled by the little minx. Most have said say la vie but a couple are not happy to have been made a fool of by her machinations."**

" **What exactly did she do Paul?" Perry inquired.**

" **Well I only have the story on one guy so far. It is Gregory DuBois, the film director. It seems poor little Chantal was using her O'Brien name and played on his sympathies to give her money for her schooling as a director. It seems she is quite talented. So he gave her money, for favors of course, since she was an orphan. Then she struck out for L.A. with a younger man and a new car DuBois paid for. He started an investigation and found out who her parents were and daddy was paying for her education. To top it off she had smashed up the car Daddy bought her when he refused to get her a new one.**

" **Why didn't he go after her?" Della wanted to know.**

" **He wasn't sure where she was at first and then he didn't want to look like a fool. It seems this little lady has no compunction about telling all to the tabloids and making herself look like a victim."**

 **Leaning back in his chair Perry Mason told them," "I will not hesitate to get in touch with her father."**

 **Looking at Della perched on the corner of the desk Paul asked. "So what did you find out Beautiful?"**

 **Pulling out her notebook Della reported. "I had lunch with Miss Mosher and had to explain partially why we needed this information. It seems Chantel was sitting at Miss Mosher's desk when our call for help came in. Chantel's test scores were very impressive and Miss Mosher thought she might be a great fit for our office. No mention of any connection to Perry was made. After the fiasco in the car Chantal complained to Miss Mosher she felt Mr. Mason's reaction to her was inappropriate. At this point Miss Mosher was confused andsaid it did not fit in with her impression of our office or Perry. Chantal also said I was very over protective of Perry and afraid someone would take my job; a younger more attractive woman. Miss Mosher said she was taken aback and did not know what to say. She did not know if she should call us or not. Then the new girl she sent over to replace Amy had nothing but praise for the working conditions. When she saw our engagement in the paper today she had decided to call us but I called first. We both agreed this young lady is delusional and vindictive."**

" **Wow that is some story." Perry admitted. "I called her father but he was in a meeting and will call back."**

" **Well I am going to head back to…" Paul began as the phone rang.**

" **Hold on a minute Paul." Perry requested as Della grabbed the receiver.**

 **Della hit the speaker button. "Okay Gertie go ahead."**

 **They heard her say. "There are some people here for you Miss Street."**

" **Who are they?"**

" **They said they wanted to surprise you."**

 **Della looked at Perry. "What now?"**

" **You won't know until you go out there." Perry told her.**

 **She wrinkled her nose at him and Paul said as he settled deeper in his chair, "This is gonna be good."**

 **About five minutes later Della came back with three people. Both men recognized Aunt Mae but only Perry recognized the others as Mr. and Mrs. Street. Della's face was flushed, the ladies were holding onto her left hand and exclaiming over the size of the diamond, and the men jumped to their feet.**

" **Aunt Mae." They said it at the same time and walked over to give her a hug.**

 **Perry looked at Paul and said, "Paul this is Della's parent's Bridget and David Street. This is our good friend Paul Drake."**

 **David Street stuck out his hand. "It is so nice to meet you Paul. Della has told us so much about you in her letters and phone calls."**

" **Well thank you Mr. Street. Your daughter is a very special person and a good friend."**

" **I feel so much better knowing our Della is taken care of by such professional men." Bridget Street added.**

 **Della rolled her eyes. "Mom, Dad, Aunt Mae let me show you around the office and Mr. Mason and Mr. Drake can finish their business."**

 **She hustled them out of the office. Mrs. Street whispered loudly. "You have to call him Mr. Mason Dear?"**

 **Taking her mother's arm Della explained. "Just in the office mom."**

" **Well that won't be a problem once you are married and busy in your own home Dear." Her mother assured her daughter."**

 **As the door closed behind them Paul had a wide grin on his face. "Trouble brewing on the home front already?"**

" **Good bye Mr. Drake." Perry said grimly. Paul was chuckling as he walked out the door.**

 **After the office tour was over and her parents were suitably impressed with all their daughter's responsibilities they were back in Perry's office relaxing. "I hope you realize that this office runs so efficiently thanks to Della. When I hired her it was absolute chaos and in a few days it was running like a well oiled machine. She is indispensible.**

 **David Street beamed while his wife proclaimed. "Well Mr. Mason it certainly will be difficult finding a replacement for our Della but she will be busy with your home, children, and social responsibilities."**

 **Aunt Mae raised her eyebrows at her niece sure she did not mean to retire to the lap of luxury which Perry could afford to provide. If she knew Della as well as she thought she did there were plans in the works for her to remain in her job as she juggled home and family. However she kept her mouth shut.**

 **Perry looked at his watch and suggested they meet for dinner at seven. "Della, why don't you take them to your place and I'll come and pick all of you up."**

 **Della was flustered and did not really want to spend the remaining hours with her parents being grilled as they planned her wedding. "I thought we had to get out the Phillips deposition?"**

 **Getting up he put his arm around her. "Sweetheart, you know that can wait. Your parents come here so infrequently I know you want to spend as much time with them as possible."**

 **Della gave him a murderous look as her father said, "How good of you Mr. Mason. Come along Della we can all relax at your place."**

 **Perry stopped them as they were about to leave. "Just one minute. If we are going to be family you have to call me Perry."**

 **Bridget Street took his arm. "Of course Perry and we are Mom and Dad."**

 **Della did not even look at him afraid to see his reaction. He surprised her by kissing her mother's and Aunt Mae's cheeks. "Very well Mom and Aunt Mae."**

 **David shook his hand and said, "Welcome to the family son."**

 **Aunt Mae took over then and hurried them on their way. Smiling she said. "See you later Perry."**

 **Mason took a deep breath after they were gone and he decided to call his brother and give him the news. Unfortunately someone had called James and so it was not a pleasant conversation although he did concede his wife and kids would be thrilled. James last words were. "At least Mom would have been happy to see you finally settling down."**

 **She would have loved Della too Perry thought as he hung up the phone. Now if Denis Giroux would call and he could get all this business behind him with Chantal. Hopefully her father would still want to be friends.**

 **It was ten minutes before seven when Perry Mason, dressed in Della's favorite blue suit, white shirt and the blue and silver tie she had given him for his birthday, rang her doorbell. His breath was taken away as she was dressed in a pale pink silk shantung dress with matching bolero jacket. As always she looked perfect and his heart beat faster. "You look beautiful darling."**

 **Looking him over she said, "And you look incredibly handsome. I am a lucky woman."**

 **He pulled her into his arms for a light kiss but when it turned out to be much more than that Aunt Mae trying to sound exasperated remarked. "Alright you two there is plenty of time for that later."**

 **Pulling back Perry put his arm around Della's waist as he bent to kiss Mae's cheek. "You are always the sensible one Mae."**

 **With her green eyes sparkling she told him. "Don't you forget it either Perry Mason."**

 **The Streets emerged from Della's room all ready to go. "You lead the way son we are at your mercy." David Street announced.**

 **Helping Della with her jacket Perry explained. "We are taking you to one of our favorite restaurants. It is the first place I ever took your daughter to eat. It was called Mama's then and the Italian food is wonderful. When her sons took over a few years ago they thought it needed a more sophisticated name and they call it Ciao. The food is as good as ever and the garlic loaves are out of this world."**

 **Della's dad laughed. "Now I am starved."**

 **Her mother said. "You are a bottomless pit David Street. I don't know how you do it. I look at the food and gain pounds."**

 **Putting her arm around her mother Della proclaimed. "Don't get them started we will be here all night.**

 **Laughing they went down to Perry's Cadillac Convertible.**

" **A ragtop man you will fit right in this family Perry."**

 **Looking at his beautiful fiancée Perry smiled. "So your daughter has told me."**

 **Helping her into his side of the car as Mae and Bridget got into the back he whispered. "I can't wait to get you alone." Della blushed and her mother and aunt just looked at each other shaking their heads.**

 **The family loved the restaurant and of course Mama greeted them and had to see the beautiful ring as she hugged and kissed Perry and Della. She told them, "I knew this was the girl for him the first time they came in but I don't know what took him so long to propose."**

 **Perry laughed. "Mama you know I proposed to this young lady many times in this very restaurant."**

 **Bridget Street exclaimed. "Della Mae you never told us that."**

 **Trying to control the situation Della said calmly. "Now Mom I'll explain later. Much later," she said under her breath.**

 **Getting them all seated and ordering a bottle of Chianti, that Perry told them was wonderful, he hoped to calm things down. Taking hold of Della's hand and squeezing it gently he asked. "So how long do you plan to stay?"**

 **David told them. "We are not sure perhaps ten days all together. I know the ladies want to talk over wedding plans and I thought we might do some sightseeing. Mae has graciously offered to take us around."**

" **Do you play golf David?"**

" **Does he play golf!" All the ladies exclaimed at once.**

 **Laughing David Street confirmed he was a golfer. Perry then invited him to make a threesome with him and Paul Drake at his club on Saturday. As they were making their plans Della sighed thinking about spending the day with her mother making plans for a wedding that might not happen. She wanted to kick him under the table he was taking being the accommodating host/future son-in-law bit too far.**

 **Luckily their waiter, mama's grandson, Alberto, came for their orders.**

" **This Chianti is excellent Perry." David said as he refilled his glass.**

" **Yes only the best for my future family." They toasted gladly.**

" **So Perry," Bridget began. "Della tells us you don't have a wedding date in mind."**

 **Looking at his beautiful lady he explained. "It has only been a couple days since we got engaged and we thought we would enjoy that time while we made plans for the future. As you know thanks to your daughter our practice is certainly busy. After the wedding I want to be able to take Della on a wonderful honeymoon so timing will be critical. As soon as possible is really good for me."**

 **Digging into his eggplant parmagiana David Street agreed with Perry that they didn't want to rush things.**

 **His wife was firm when she said, "Della I hope you are planning to come home for your wedding. We have so many family and friends who will want to be there."**

 **Della looked startled. "I was really thinking of a small ceremony out here with a dinner after and then we would come home and have a reception there so everyone could meet Perry."**

 **Placing her hand over her daughter's Bridget reminded her. "Darling don't you remember when you were growing up how we planned your wedding and all the things you wanted then. It was a dream come true for both of us."**

 **Trying to be patient Della explained. "Mom I was a kid then and now I want different things plus I know what real love is."**

 **Ignoring Della's words Bridget plunged ahead. "Speaking of true love you never did say when you knew Perry was the "one".**

 **Looking at Perry Della smiled. "The first moment we met but I fought it like crazy."**

 **Placing his hand over his fiancee's Perry continued. "It was the same for me but I respected Della too much to admit it to myself. We all knew about the boss/secretary relationships and then they marry. So many times it was scandalous also. However after a few years it was inevitable that we reveal our feelings for each other. We believe we are soul mates and that could not be denied."**

 **With the sheen of tears in her eyes Bridget Street sighed. "Oh how romantic so much like our lives David."**

 **Placing his arm around his wife's shoulders he concurred. "Perry if you love Della as much as I love her mother you are in for the best years of your life."**

 **Not to be left out Aunt Mae commented. "I knew he was the one the first time Della brought him to meet me. If I had been 30 years younger she would have had a run for her money."**

 **They laughed which eased some of the tension after Bridget Street's probing. Perry and Della insisted they try the tiramisu; which was out of this world. When they were finishing up with coffee they groaned they could not eat another bite. Perry suggested they stay in town but Mae's car was in the Brent building's parking garage and they were going back to Bolero Beach.**

 **An hour later Perry and Della were finally alone and he suggested they go to his place. "Sorry, my love but you can be sure Mom will call when they get home to make sure I am at home."**

 **Alright let's stay at your place. Cuddling up to him Della sighed. "I think we need to be more discreet while my folks are here."**

" **Baby, ten more days? What am I to do?"**

" **Control yourself, be patient, take a cold shower." Della was enjoying herself.**

" **Young lady are you going to make me suffer?"**

 **Laughing she told him. "You will survive counselor. Have I told you how much I love my ring and thanked you for your generosity?"**

" **Several times but you could show me."**

 **After he pulled up at her apartment he began to get out but she stopped him. "If you go up it will be that much harder to say no."**

 **Della slid her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. When he tried to pull her back she smiled at him. "It is time to go my love but just know how much I love you."**

 **With a deep sigh of frustration he replied. "I love you too my beautiful girl. Sleep well."**

" **I'll try but I will miss you beside me." Della remarked as she slid out the door.**

 **On her way up to her apartment Della hoped she had made the right decision to not let Perry stay. She was still trying to make up her mind up if she should call and invite him back as she opened the door. That was the last thing she remembered as everything went black.**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **It was just before seven in the morning when Perry Mason's telephone rang. Only two people had the number and he hoped it was the one who would say how much she missed him and wished he was there. When he said lovingly "Good Morning." he heard a unfamiliar voice speak to him.**

" **Perry, this Mae, is Della with you?"**

" **No I dropped her at her apartment around 11 last night."**

 **Mae was clearly agitated. "Perry, her mother tried to call her until midnight. I tried to soothe her but she was adamant we come over at first light. Della is not here and her bed has not been slept in."**

 **Perry was on his feet and pulling clothes out of the drawers. "I'll be there as soon as I can Mae. I will call Paul and tell him to meet me there. Everything will be alright."**

 **Hurrying into the shower Perry made record time bathing and dressing in a black suit with the red and silver tie Della had bought him on her last shopping trip. His heart and car were racing to her apartment as his mind raced trying to figure out what happened from the time he dropped her off until now. Why had he let her go up alone?**

 **Paul Drake was already there sitting next to Mae asking her questions. Both women's eyes were red from crying and David Street had his arm around his wife. They all jumped up when he knocked on the door. There was no sense in letting her mother know he had a key.**

 **Bridget grabbed his arm. "Mr. Ma..Perry have you heard from her?"**

 **Sliding his arm around her shoulders he told them. "Nothing and that is not like her at all. Don't you worry we will move heaven and earth to find her. I will call the office and make sure she is not there."**

 **It was a crestfallen Perry who heard the service answering the phone and saying that Miss Street had left no messages. "Okay Paul what do you think?"**

 **Drake looked at his best friend with sympathetic eyes. "They told me you said you dropped her off about 11. That she was fine and you watched her go in the door. We have looked all over this place and nothing is out of place. So either she was taken in the elevator, the hallway, or just inside her apartment door. Her purse is not here and she takes it everywhere. I have operatives questioning people in the building to see if they saw or heard anything. I should get a report shortly. Do you have any idea who would want to harm her?"**

 **Shaking his head Perry explained. "Everyone loves Della. I know no one who would want to harm her."**

 **Frustrated Paul asked, "Do you think Lau…." Perry barely shook his head in warning. Mae caught that slight motion.**

" **I'm going to fix some tea with a little brandy." Mae announced. "Perry will you show me where Della keeps it?"**

" **Sure Mae." He would do anything to cancel the awful silence in the room."**

 **As soon they were alone in the kitchen Mae grabbed his arm. "Alright Mr. Perry Mason what were you warning Paul not to say?"**

 **Looking slightly embarrassed Perry explained. "He was going to talk about a former girlfriend who hates Della and Della doesn't care for her either. I don't think Della could hate anyone."**

" **You must have had some relationship."**

 **Mason assured her. "It has been long over and best forgotten. What is important is finding Della."**

" **I agree Perry and there is no reason to get Bridget more excited than she already is now. What do you plan to do next?" Her aunt inquired**

" **I am going to the office and see if there is a ransom note but I don't want to let her parents know that is what I am doing."**

 **Mae agreed to stay quiet and they went into the living room and gave the others their tea. Perry tried to reassure them even as he was having trouble staying calm himself. A few minutes later Paul and Perry took their leave and told them they would stay in touch. "If you hear anything let me know right away and I'll do the same. If you decide to go back to Mae's let me know also. I want you to know I promise to bring Della back safe and sound." The lawyer told them.**

 **On the way to the office Perry wracked his brain trying to figure out who was responsible. Gertie had no news but she had separated the mail and had a list of his messages. There was no ransom note but there was a message to call Chantal's father at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel. Perry immediately had Gertie call him and they arranged to meet for lunch.**

 **As he was hanging up Paul knocked on his private entrance. "What have you heard Paul?"**

" **Nothing so far but I did put out feelers about Eva Belter and Laura. I should hear soon about their latest activities. We are still keeping an eye on your young friend Chantal."**

" **I just talked to her father. We are meeting for lunch. Originally I was going to try and be diplomatic about his daughter but that was before Della went missing."**

 **Sliding his legs over the side of the client's chair Paul agreed. "If it isn't one of them involved I can't imagine who would want to harm Della."**

 **Rubbing his eyes and wishing more than anything Della was there to massage his shoulders Perry sighed. "Paul I don't want to bring the police into this but I will if all else fails….. There has been no ransom note so I don't think it was done for money but there is still time for that. I feel so helpless and worry what they might be doing to her."**

" **Perry you have to keep as calm as possible so you are thinking straight. Della's recovery may depend on your abilities."**

 **Mason almost shouted. "Do you think I don't know that?"**

" **Okay Buddy." Paul quickly sat up. "I'll go and check on things and get back to you ASAP"**

" **Fine Paul, fine."**

 **As Paul Drake made his escape miles away Della Street was awakening groggy and disoriented. Her eyes hurt, her head pounded. She could barely move and desperately needed to go to the bathroom. Hearing a man's voice she began to shout for help. There was suddenly light as a huge flashlight was in her eyes. The rough voice asked, "What cha want?"**

 **Her voice shaking Della pleaded, "Please let me have some water and I have to go to the bathroom."**

" **Close yure eyes lady and sit up." The coarse voice came from behind her.**

 **Della did as she was told. Big rough looking hands put a blindfold on her. She was led to a room and shoved inside. There was everything there for her to clean up. "The voice said. "When you are done knock on the door."**

 **After about 15 minutes she knocked on the door. A hand came through the open door. "Gimme yure hand lady." Della put her hand out and he grabbed hold as he turned out the lights. Before she could fight him he had the blindfold on her once again. "Now you behave and I'll get you some breakfast." He moved her over to what looked like a extra large sofa opened it and pushed her into the open space below. She could hear a lock click and footsteps moving away. She began to pray. "Perry please find me. You must be so upset and so will my family. I love you please hurry."**

 **Meanwhile in his office Perry Mason was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed trying to somehow let Della know he was working feverishly to find her when he was sure he heard her voice. He jumped up and ran to her office but her chair was empty and so was the outer office. He moaned. "Della come back to me soon. I love you so much."**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **Denis Giroux was a first class diplomat who had worked all over the world. During the war he had been what others might consider a spy. He was just 20 when he met Perry who was 16 at the time and traveling Europe for the first time. When they met Denis was working with a very secret network for the Americans, Canadians, English, and French of which became the beginnings of international secret service agencies. Perry had been exposed to this elite group with the hope he would join them. He had been recruited for his intelligence and abilities in logistics. Their adventures had bonded them like brothers. However even those closest to them knew nothing of his participation. In the end Mason decided to return home to college and law school.**

 **Today, Denis traveled the world on diplomatic missions. Presently he was attached to the United Nations. Perry Mason had come home at age 18 and was admitted to the bar at 23. Denis had studied at the Sorbonne and Oxford. He had met his wife Bridget before the war and she was studying art in Paris and they had married when they were 18. Chantal was born the next year.**

 **It would be good to see his old friend again but he hoped it was not about his daughter who had seemed to go from one disaster to another. As he saw his friend enter the Brown Derby Denis had a wide grin on his face. "Mon ami it is so good to see."**

" **Denis!" Mason exclaimed. "It has been too long. You are looking well."**

" **Let us sit and order something to drink. Then we can talk about your urgent call."**

" **Fine" Perry agreed.**

 **They ordered Glenfiditch and water and settled back into the booth. "This is a great place for people watching." Perry told him.**

" **So I have heard." Denis agreed. "So tell me how is your practice going? I heard great things about you. Also is it true that you are now engaged to the manifique Miss Street?**

" **I have been very lucky my friend. Yes, Della has finally agreed to marry me. I am the luckiest man in the world."**

 **Denis looked at his friend's face and saw something he had not seen before; being in love and at peace; such a sense of contentment. "Well it sits wonderfully on you. So tell me everything I just hope you will be as happy as Bridget and I have been."**

" **Why don't we order first and then talk." Perry suggested.**

" **Whatever you want Perry." Denis said with some trepidation."**

 **It was over an Irish coffee that Perry hesitantly began to explain to his friend what had happened with Chantel. He finished by saying. "Now Della is missing and I am not saying it has anything to do with Chantel but I can't concentrate on some frivolous lawsuit and find Della."**

" **Oh Perry I am so sorry." Denis began. "I had hoped it was not about my daughter. We have had problems with her since she was about 15. We have gotten multiple diagnoses from multiple doctors yet nothing seems to change. Mon ami if you knew how many scraps I have had to fix for this child. Yes, despite a genius IQ she is such a child. Bridget and I are beside ourselves. I want to help you but we had decided she must start taking responsibility for her actions."**

" **Could you at least talk to her?" Perry was almost pleading.**

" **Of course I will talk to her." Denis agreed. "I just want you to understand that it may do no good. I am not sure my daughter understands right from wrong."**

" **I, we will appreciate anything you can do." Perry looked at his watch. "My good friend I must get back to the office and see if anything has turned up."**

 **Shaking hands Denis said. "It is so good to see you but not under these circumstances."**

" **I agree." Perry told him as they left the restaurant. "I will speak with you later."**

 **Della's lips were raw from trying to chew on the tape over her mouth. Then she began kicking the sides of her confined area. Suddenly a door opened and the large spotlight was in her face.**

 **The voice asked. "What cha want girlie?"**

 **Trying to keep her voice from shaking Della said. "I need to use the bathroom and some food. My hands and feet are numb."**

 **Rough hands pulled her up. "Gimme your arm."**

 **Della reached up but his grip on her was too loose and she fell back with a thud. Now her head hurt even worse. She was sure some sleeping medication was in her food and she tried to eat little but she was so hungry and disoriented. The hand came down to her and she could see the calluses. She also noticed that he had only half a finger on his ring finger. Roughly she was pulled out of the box. She was blindfolded and led to the bathroom. Inside she used the facilities and washed her face and used the comb to try and tame her curls. Using her cupped hands she dark thirstily all the time trying to plan her escape.**

 **There was a pounding on the door. "Hurry up in there girlie."**

" **I'm almost done." Della told him. She rattled the doorknob and he reached in to turn off the light. As he opened the door Della bent down and rammed him in the stomach like a football player. He bent over yelling, "Get back here." Not looking she took off running noticing she was in a huge cavernous building. It looked like folding tables against the walls. It was dark and her footsteps echoed across the floor.**

 **The rough voice came to her. "This is a big mistake lady."**

 **Looking for a place to hide she ran right into a huge lamp hitting her head and stunning herself. She began to cry and from the side of her a dark figure hit her with a black jack. As she went down she was sure she was sure she saw a picture of someone she knew. Then she was out.**

 **Back in Perry's office there was no message from Della or the kidnappers. Gertie was frantic and trying to help any way she could in between her sobs. "Oh Mr. Mason I am so sorry and Miss Street's family has been calling. I don't know what to tell them.**

 **Mason walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I know Gertie you are doing a great job I don't know how I would get along without you right now."**

 **Gertie gulped and blushed just as Paul Drake came into the office. "Making time with my girl eh Perry?"**

" **Why Mr. Drake you know I am engaged."**

 **Paul rubbed his jaw. "How could I forget? Just remember I was engaged to you first." Gertie hurried to the front office with a smile on her face."**

" **Get in here." Perry Growled. "Quit hitting on my office staff and tell me what you have found out."**

 **Settling in his favorite chair Paul pulled out his notebook. "I have been getting a lot of background information but nothing definite on Della and no one saw her taken out of the building so my men began going to each apartment but nothing so far. Laura is in Denver and as far as we know has nothing to do with this. In fact she had been in London for 10 days on some big deal for her firm. Eva Belter doesn't have any money so she hired no one, and your sweet little Chantel is looking for a directing job. We thought we had her spotted at an old film studio going in for an interview. It is a place used every so often by companies who rent out the space. We figured porno films. Anyway she couldn't get in and drove away. My men followed her back to her apartment and then to her father's hotel. Her mother is expected sometime late tonight."**

 **Perry slammed his hand on his desk. "This makes no sense!" He exclaimed. "Who would want to hurt Della? Where do we go from here with no communication? What am I going to tell her family?**

" **I think it is time to call in the police Perry. You know Tragg will move heaven and earth for Della."**

" **I know." He admitted wearily rubbing his hand across his face. "God, why is this happening when everything was so wonderful? Let's wait until Denis has had a chance to talk to Chantel and if we don't know anything more we will call Tragg."**

" **OK Buddy and I hate to ask this but could Della have changed her mind about the marriage and she couldn't face you?"**

 **Perry Mason was out of his chair in an instant and coming toward Paul who was now up and backing toward the door. Holding his hands up to ward off any punches he said. "Whoa Perry I'm sorry but the police will ask too."**

 **His face scrunched up, fists clenched, the lawyer emphasized. "Della would never do that NEVER do that to me. Do YOU get me NEVER?"**

" **Calm down my friend I had to ask. You would have done the same."**

 **Looking at his best friend he told him. "Go now Paul before I do or say something I will regret."**

" **I'm outta here." Drake heard something smash to pieces as he walked down the hall.**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **Della's head throbbed as she came to semi-consciousness. She felt like she had been run over by a truck. God, where was she? Why hadn't Perry found her? Why was this happening? The lid came up but there was all darkness except for a desk and table lamp. It was the same rough hands that pulled her out of her box. This time she could see him but he was all dressed in black and wearing a ski mask. He noticed he was about six foot tall and very muscular.**

 **His voice was still rough as he led her to the desk. In her groggy state she thought she heard a whispering voice giving him directions. "All right lady you are going to write a letter to your lover telling him to stay away and you are through with him."**

" **NO!" Della sobbed. "NO!"**

" **Oh I think so." He threatened. "If you want to see your Mr. Mason alive again "ever" you will do as you are told."**

 **By this time Della was shivering and she moaned after he pulled the duct tape of her wrists. "Get busy."**

 **She picked up the pen but her hands were shaking so much she dropped it."**

" **I am warning you no more tricks." He shook her shoulders and poked something in her back.**

 **Taking a deep breath Della picked up the pencil again and tried to steadied herself. Now you are going to tell him you are breaking your engagement and you better think of a good reason why."**

 **As she began to write she said a prayer for guidance. The final draft read:**

 **My Darling Perry,**

 **I will love you forever but I can't go through with this marriage. You have been wonderful to me always and I'll never forget you but this can't work out for either of us. I am not the LITTLE TRAMP Hedda Hopper makes me out to be but such publicity will scar both of us for life and destroy your career. What we had was beautiful and I will never forget you my one and only love. Do not try to find me, tell my family I am sorry, and please try to forgive me.**

 **Your, Della.**

 **Taking the letter from her roughly he snarled, "I gotta check this out girlie. Aw, ain't this sweet. Let me get the okay to send this. Now no more funny stuff hold out your hands." He jerked off her engagement ring and proceeded to bind her hands and mouth. Leading her back to her prison he pushed her in and when she tried to kick him he bound her feet. As he dropped the lid he said, "Feisty broad."**

 **Della was silently screaming for Perry to find her and end this nightmare. Who was this man and what did he plan to do with her? She again began to think through all their cases to a man such as the one who had been man handling her. It was driving her crazy.**

 **In the meantime Perry Mason was silently praying for some way to present itself to give him a clue as to where Della was being held. "My sweet girl where are you? I miss you and love you so. I will never stop trying to find you."**

 **There was a knock on the office door but it wasn't Paul it was Gertie. "Mr. Mason, Miss Street's family would like to see you as soon as possible."**

 **Running his hand through his hair her boss told her. "Alright Gertie I will take a quick shower and shave. Thankfully Della always keeps extra clothes for me here in the closet. Please call Paul and tell him to get down here ASAP and call the family and tell them I should be there in about an hour."**

 **By the time he was ready there was no Paul Drake but Gertie left a note saying he was running down a hot lead and the family was anxiously awaiting him. Perry called Paul's secretary, Margo, and told her to have him meet at Della's apartment. Before he could get out the door Denis Giroux called to invite him to dinner and to tell him they had talked to Chantal who claimed she knew nothing about Della. Perry explained about his fiancée's family and could they meet at the Pelican Bar around ten. With that set up he hurried for his back door and there was a knock on the front office door. This person would have to come back tomorrow he was very late now.**

 **As Perry Mason turned off the lights an envelope was being pushed under the outer office door.**

 **It was a very frightened Street family that was waiting for him at Della's apartment. Mae opened the door to his knock as soon as he placed his knuckles on the wood. Grabbing his sleeve she asked with trepidation. "Any news Perry?"**

 **Patting her shoulder he said softly, "We are following every lead."**

 **Tears were running down her face as Mae choked out, "We have asked friends to pray for Della saying she is ill but don't let that news out to the press."**

" **We both appreciate that Mae let's just hope it brings her back to us safely." He greeted his future in-laws and told them he was waiting for a report from Paul who was following a hot lead.**

 **A few minutes later they were all astonished to hear a rap on the door and Paul and Gertie were standing at the door. "Wha….t? He stammered.**

" **I met Gertie coming out of the office on my way to the elevator. Margo gave me your message and I have some news but when Gertie told me about the package under the door I knew you would want to see her immediately." Paul explained.**

" **We sure do, come in you two." Perry led them to the living room asking if everyone remembered Gertie. They all agreed that she had been so kind to them at the office as Gertie blushed.**

 **Settling everyone Perry asked, "So where did you find this package Gertie?"**

 **Gertie was known to love romance and chocolates and be a little flighty but in an emergency she became a rock. "I had forgotten my house key and had to come back to the office. It was all dark so I knew you had gone. I had a little trouble opening the door as this package was a little bulky. Since it was hand delivered I thought it might be from or about Della. As Paul said we met in the hallway and he brought me here."**

" **Gertie you are getting a raise and promotion. None of us will forget your caring and efficiency with Della missing."**

" **Oh Mr. Mason you are so good to me and Della is the best I just want to help."**

 **Taking the package from her Perry Mason went to sit in the chair Della had picked out for him and was large enough to hold both of them. He carefully opened it. It was a stunned Perry Mason who looked at a picture of Della all bound and gagged. When he saw the ring there were tears in his eyes. Carefully he pulled out the letter in case there were finger prints. Her words nearly killed him until he realized she must have been forced to write these awful words. It was in her handwriting he did have to acknowledge that.**

 **Of course everyone wanted to see what was there. Perry slipped the ring in his pocket but before he let them see the picture or letter he had to let them know that this was not from Della of her own free will. Bridget Street started to sob as she looked as her daughter's picture. Mae and Gertie took her into the bedroom to calm her down. David Street was flushed with anger and ready to kill someone.**

 **Perry was beside himself but took a deep breath. "We can't help her by going off cocked. Paul call Tragg and tell him we need to see him now and to bring a fingerprint expert. We have to decipher Della's clues. I know her she is leading us to her."**

 **Paul made the call and the men went to the dining room table but did not touch the letter. "The first lines just tell me she would never break off our engagement if she wasn't forced to do so. What is the reference to Hedda Hopper?**

 **Paul narrowed his eyes. "That old battleaxe is always looking for dirt on someone and trying to outdo Louella Parsons. I don't remember her going after Della before although she has said plenty about you over the years."**

" **I ignore her Paul but once Tragg finishes with us I would like you to personally find out if there has been anything lately about us in her or Parson's column. Also I want to know everything you can find out about Miss Hopper's past feuds."**

 **Paul revealed. "I know her son, Bill Hopper, pretty well I'll give him a call now. He's a nice guy."**

" **Anything that can help we need to look under any and every rock."**

 **As Perry was finishing his instructions Tragg was pounding on the door. Before Mason could greet him Tragg said, "Oh Perry not Della."**

" **I'm afraid so Tragg. Come and look at what was slipped under the office door late today."**

 **Tragg was followed into the room by a slender man of medium height with a shock of red hair. "Perry this Jim Everett he is the best fingerprint man in the business."**

 **Perry shook his hand and told him any help would be greatly appreciated. He then introduced them to David Street. "Della's mother, aunt, and Gertie are in the bedroom."**

 **Well let's take a look at the letter so Jim can get started. Arthur suggested. Perry explained they were looking into the Hedda Hopper reference.**

" **I'll get some men on it too." Arthur replied. "That crazy broad might do anything for a publicity stunt."**

" **What can I do to help?" David Street wanted to know.**

 **Perry knowing how he felt he knew David must be frantic. "Once you get your wife and Mae settled let's set up a command center here with you and Gertie. That way all the information is coming into one place and Paul and I can be out looking for more clues. We will call in once an hour."**

" **Thanks Perry my daughter could not have found a more loving man. I'll be right by the phone."**

" **Great Dav..Dad. Gertie can tell you anything you need to know."**

 **Tragg told them they were taking the letter back to the lab and would make a copy for them to leave there. He would also call Della's phone with any news."**

 **As they were about to leave Perry handed Gertie a roll of bills and told her to order in some food for everyone as they needed to keep up their strength.**

 **Knowing they might be running out of time they went their separate ways. Paul told them Bill Hopper was meeting him for drinks and was more than willing to cooperate. Before he walked out the door Perry took one look around Della's apartment and remembered the first time he had come there so happy and carefree.**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **Perry Mason was feeling frantic and trying to figure out where to go next. He and Paul had separated with Drake going to his office and Perry waiting in Clay's Grill for any news. Just as he was finishing his fifth cup of coffee Clay came over to give him a message. "Perry. Paul says get to your car and pick him up ASAP. You know we are as worried about Della as you are."**

 **Getting up hurriedly Perry stopped in his tracks. "How did you find out?"**

" **Tragg called me and asked if I knew anything and to listen for any enlightening conversations. We adore her, as who doesn't, and anything you need let me know."**

 **Perry was realizing how wonderful it was to have such friends. "Thanks so much Clay and we'll keep in touch."**

 **It was an astonished Mason who saw his car by the exit and running. "Jerry, you must be a mind reader."**

 **Jerry Nelson, tall, thin, bald as a cue ball laughed. "Mr. Clay called to have everything ready for you to take off and I told him that's nothing new for Mr. M. Usually you have the gorgeous Miss Street with you."**

 **Giving a huge sigh Perry explained, "She will be with me very soon Jerry, very soon. Thanks so much."**

 **As he reached in his pocket Jerry told him, "Not this time Mr. M.**

 **Perry took off with a squeal of his tires and Jerry thought "If I was going home to Della Street I would squeal my tires too. Now there was a lady, and all woman too."**

 **Paul Drake was pacing in front of the Brent Building. When he saw Perry he rushed to the car. "I have a hot lead." He said breathlessly.**

 **Almost running over the curb Perry asked with trepidation. What? Where? Is Della alright?**

" **Take a breath Buddy." Paul advised. "Now you know I have everyone looking for Della. Well Fletcher called as I got to the office. He was following Chantal. She went back to this studio and tried to get in again. Then she walked around the back. Fletcher followed her and she got in the back way but was out in five minutes and she looked very upset. I told him as soon as I got to you we would go out there and look around. The studio is at 1416 N. La Brea." Perry was speeding toward their destination before Paul finished giving directions. He knew he did not want to get picked up for speeding, not now, yet his heart beat rapidly all he could think over and over was "Get to Della."**

 **When Perry skidded to a stop and looked at what looks like an abandon set of building he was overwhelmed. "Paul I see big buildings, small buildings, out buildings, houses, sets. Della could be anywhere.!"**

" **Calm down Buddy if she is here we will find her. My men are going to divide up the different areas and look them over with a fine tooth comb. I have also asked Tragg to send some men and he is coming out himself. Before you know it this will be a beehive of activity."**

 **Perry took a deep breath but it didn't really calm his nerves. He reached for a cigarette and stilled his hand. Della had been trying to get him to cut down. Ironically she told him it would improve his health and life expectancy. "God Della where are you? Baby, help me find you."**

 **Paul brought Perry back to the present by saying. "That is the sound stage Chantal went into. Let's go there first. The back door is unlocked."**

 **They made their way into to massive area. Since it was not in use it didn't have a lot of equipment or places to hide anyone. Perry wanted to check it out anyway to just ease his own mind. As they moved into a small alcove area they heard a sound. Perry wanted to run toward it but Drake with his gun pulled stepped in front of Mason.**

" **Alright, whoever you are come in here. This is the law." They heard a shuffling noise.**

 **A man slightly stooped, about 70 years old, thick white hair, and a neatly trimmed beard came into view pushing a large push broom. He walked with a decided limp. His voice cracked slightly as he said, "Oh I did not know the new owners were here already. I was told you would be starting to move in next Monday,"**

 **Impatiently Perry asked, "Have you seen anyone around here in the last week?"**

 **Scratching his head he claimed, "I can't rightly say I have but I just got back from the VA hospital. I had to get another operation on this bum leg."**

 **Paul Drake inquired. "Did you notice anything moved around in here?"**

 **The man squinted his eyes and looked at them suspiciously. "Just who are you two? I thought I heard you say the law. I think I better see some credentials before I say anything more. After all I live on this estate and I could lose my job talking to the wrong people. It isn't easy finding work with a bum leg."**

 **Thrusting a business card at the flustered man Perry Mason told him they were looking for a missing girl. Paul Drake introduced himself and gave him a card also and a picture of Della. "Have you seen this woman?"**

 **The old man whistled. "She is a looker. I would know if she was around."**

" **Please sir, I'm sorry I don't know your name."**

" **Melvin Burns." The man sq-uinted at the card and finally pulled out glasses. "Mr. Mason."**

 **There was a crestfallen look on Perry's face. "This must be some important woman if all these people are searching for her.**

" **You have no idea, you have NO idea." Paul Drake explained. "Let's sit over on this carton/sofa whatever it is. Tragg should be finding us anytime."**

 **Reluctantly Perry sat down. He wanted to pace but it hadn't done any good so far. What would he tell her family? How could he not have her by his side?" He slid his finger down the side of the box when it caught on a rusty piece of wire around this box. He looked at the box carefully, pounded on it. It was closed tightly, There was an old mailing stamp on it from Atlanta Georgia it was brownish colored and ragged.**

 **Paul Drake dropped down onto it and yelled anyone home. "Solid as a rock Perry and silent as a tomb."**

" **Let's go Paul I can't stand just sitting around."**

 **Little did they know how close they were to Della Street trussed up, bound hand and foot, groggy from drugs that seemed to make it so very hard to move and her mouth taped shut. It seemed to be getting harder and harder to breathe.**

" **Calm down Della," She told herself. Tears ran down her face as she heard Perry and Paul's voices and prayed they would find her in her tomb in time. As she breathed in through her nose she did not realize she made a sound.**

 **As they walked away Perry grabbed Paul's arm. "Did you hear something?"**

 **They turned around but nothing had changed. "Probably mice." Drake assured him.**

 **To Perry it did not sound like mice but what was that sound?**

 **Before they could do anything more Tragg came barreling into the studio. He touched the attorney's arm. "Nothing so far counselor and Hamilton wants you to know he is putting the full force of his office into this investigation. You know Perry we are all crazy about Della."**

 **Perry assured him they both knew that. Looking at his watch he told them he had to get to his appointment with Denis Giroux and his wife. Call me there if you hear ANYTHING. Oh Paul talk to that caretaker again would you?**

" **Of course we will. I am not leaving until we have combed every nook and cranny."**

 **A mentally and physically exhausted Perry Mason headed for the door**

 **Tragg looked at Drake. "I hope to God we find her in time. I have never seen him like this."**

 **Squinting his eyes and think back Paul explained. "I can back when they had been to the Orient and the murder took place on board the ship home. I think they named it,** _ **The Case of the Substitute Face.**_ **It turns out Della was the major witness against his client, but he did not know it, and so she took off. He was apoplectic. When I suggested she might leave him for someone else he was ready to literally take off my head. If you could have seen them when we found her they were in another world. I had suspected a very little hanky panky with them before but when they got back they could barely keep their hands off each other. Funny they didn't seem to notice it I think they were so used to it now. Well when I saw tears in the tough guy's eyes as he embraced her in front of all of us I knew for sure.**

" **Wow, Paul I too wondered how far their relationship went but never suspected their feelings ran so deep. Perry had plenty of women falling all over him his whole career."**

" **Tell me about it." Paul pouted. "I used to get his leftovers, you know fame rubbing off and all that."**

 **Arthur Tragg had to laugh as he looked at this tall, broad shouldered, prematurely silver haired matinee idol looking detective. "So sad! Let's get back to finding that girl.**

 **CHAPTER NINE**

 **Perry Mason in the meantime checked in with Gertie and got pretty much the same information he had from Paul and Arthur Tragg. He asked how the family was holding up and knew she couldn't speak freely from her answers. He told her he was on his way to the Pelican Bar to meet Chantal's parents.**

" **Good luck with that!" Gertie exclaimed.**

 **Perry had to chuckle remembering the skirmishes Gertie had with the girl. "Well thanks so much Gertie, if you hear anything let me know right away. Thanks so much for all you are doing."**

" **It's nothing Mr. Mason, I love Della."**

" **Yes we do!" He agreed emphatically. "Talk to you later."**

 **He glanced at his watch, a gift from Della. Everywhere he looked he saw her little touches. She had turned what could have been a drab office to a comfortable, stylish, restful place to work and rest when needed. She had crept into every corner of his life and taken what had had little meaning, except for work, and made him feel whole. Who would have believed such a sprite of a girl, long dark hair, beautiful inside and out could have walked into his office and made life a dream. Her quick wit, stamina for work, and brains extraordinaire had allowed him to open up to someone like he never imagined possible, and feel he had found his other half.**

 **No matter where they were he felt her presence even in this taxi, just a glance and knowing where she was in any room gave him a sense of peace but he loved it best when he could drag her away and it was just the two of them whether in the mountains, the ocean, or cuddling in a chair. This was the Perry Mason no had ever seen, except maybe his mother. Best of all she loved him without qualification with all his moods and insecurities. She had brought out the best in him. He still had to shake himself to reassure himself she was real and not a figment of his very fertile imagination.**

" **It was the rasping voice of the cabbie saying, "Hey Mister we're here."**

 **Opening his eyes that had been seeing his beautiful fiancée Perry Mason pulled threw a ten dollar bill at the man who yelled. "Hey thanks Mister and who ever Baby is she sure must be worth it!"**

 **Mason rushed headlong into the bar and grill to find not only Denis and his beautiful wife Bridget but their daughter. Chantal was sitting between them dressed very demurely; not hanging out of her clothes.**

" **Sorry I am late. Perry was breathing heavy.**

" **Ma Cherie" Bridget told him in her charming Irish accent as she hugged him tightly. "I am so sorry about Della. I am really sorry our daughter could be mixed up in this and she has SOME explaining to do. She needs to understand we are through fixing "anything and everything" for her. If she is even one inch involved in this crime she will pay with whatever the consequences.**

 **Chantal, who refused to meet Perry's eyes, spoke as he took a sip of the McClellan's neat Denis had ordered for him. "I have told both of you over and over I had nothing to do with what happened to that secretary. She wasn't very nice to me….probably jealous at how well I knew Perry and how much younger I…**

 **Her mother cut her off. "Number one, you will change your tone of voice. Number two, we have met Della a number of times, she is not just a secretary, she is a beautiful and intelligent woman and not someone who would speak so of you. Number three, I am ready to agree with your father this is the last straw. So my darling daughter I love you but it is sink or swim. Finally, though I hate to ever have to say this to my daughter, you keep offering your body to anyone you think can help your career and you won't ever have to worry about competing with Della Street.**

 **Looking at perhaps the greatest criminal lawyer of his time Bridget said with tears in her eyes. "She is all yours Perry."**

 **As she tried to slide out her side of the booth Denis took hold of her arm. In a deep, quiet, yet threatening tone Denis proclaimed. "If you move one more inch I'll call the police myself. Now Perry has waited to talk to us before taking any action. What happens next is up to you."**

 **Chantal tossed her head petulantly. "Fine!" she grinded out.**

 **Perry Mason, master of the courtroom and cross examiner par excellent regarded the squirming girl with sadness and anger. "You need to know some things Chantal. We have talked to Miss Mosher at the secretarial agency, to my receptionist, Gertie, who you regarded with utter disdain, the girl who replaced you about her interview with Della, the man at the car detailing business, and you have been being followed by professional detectives since Della's disappearance."**

 **Chantal was on her feet shouting. "How dare you!"**

" **I dare." Mason told her. "I dare not only because the woman I love and plan to marry is missing but because of individuals like you who put yourself above others no matter what the consequences. I knew a woman like you and her life has not been very happy. She is a great success but money and fame do not cure loneliness and lack of true love. Also YOU, young lady were seen going into a studio where we believe Della is being held or was held."**

 **The young woman sat down hard her eyes wide. "I swear I had nothing to do with this mom and dad. I went there when I got a call there was a new Company opening up and I might get hired. The first time I went there was no one there. The second time I went around the back and got in but only an old caretaker was there and he said the people were coming in next week."**

 **Perry knew her story fit what Paul has reported. "That is substantially what the detectives reported but who sent you there and why did go out there blind."**

" **I don't know and I went out because it is the old Charlie Chaplin complex. He built it. I thought it was lucky as I am his biggest fan."**

 **Perry was thoughtful why did Charlie Chaplin ring a bell? Before he could say anything a phone call came for Denis. "Yes, I understand completely. I'll do that."**

 **Six pairs of eyes looked at him. "Perry that was Paul Drake they need you at police headquarters right away. He said to not let you come alone. Let's go! Bridge, I'll see you two back at the hotel later."**

 **Perry tried to get his legs to cooperate but they would not. He had aged 10 years in five second but somehow Denis managed to get him into a taxi. All the way there, head in his hands, tears running down his cheeks he moaned over and over. "NO, please God don't let it be true."**

 **It was a completely subdued Perry Mason who faced Arthur Tragg and Paul Drake across a battered desk. "Now Perry we need you to identify this ring. Is it the one that you bought Della?**

 **With shaking hands he held the precious gem in his hand. It was the first diamond he had ever given her; her birthstone in the shape of a heart. He had bought on their trip to the orient when he had proposed over and over. "Yes it is."**

" **Ok it was found in her mailbox. That was all. Did you find out anything from Miss Chantal?"**

 **Sighing deeply he acknowledged that her story rang true but it was still suspicious. She said, "She was there for a job interview that did not materialize with the company that had just bought the original Charlie Chaplin…..OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Paul Della's letter what did you say about Charlie Chaplin?**

 **Drake wrinkled his forehead. "Not Charlie Chaplin but Hedda Hopper and remember I talked to Bill Hopper about his mother."**

 **Leaning back and stretching his arms Tragg remarked as an aside. "Well I sure remember the Hopper/Chaplain feuds. They hated each other."**

 **It hit all of them at the same time. "The studio she is at the studio." They practically knocked each other down trying to get out of the door at the same time. Tragg was screaming, "I want squad cars down at the old Chaplin studio on La Brea NOW and make sure it is buttoned down! The three men raced for Tragg's police car with Denis Giroux bringing up the rear.**

 **They rocketed through the city with sirens blaring and traffic at a standstill. By the time they pulled through the gates local squad cars were there with spotlights and they had rousted the caretaker and his Persian cat out of bed. The man was protesting loudly but when Tragg threatened to take him to headquarters for questioning on a kidnapping charge he tried to slink away.**

" **Keep an eye on him, Jim." Tragg called to one of the officers. "Now men we are pretty sure the victim has been kept here so I want you all to proceed with caution. The perpetrators may be armed and dangerous." Motioned to Perry he moved inside the cavernous studio space they had checked previously.**

 **This time in the bathroom they found bandages with blood on them, brown curly hair on the wash basin, and a piece of pink silk shantung was under the sink. Perry sand down on the stool. "Oh my God that is from Della's outfit she wore the night she disappeared. She was here all along, but where?"**

 **Paul Drake came hurrying in. "You both need to see what Denis and I found."**

 **Mason's legs could not work fast enough. It was as if he was walking through honey. "Please God don't let it be Della."**

 **Frowning Perry exclaimed. "What they devil!" He looked into an empty box.**

 **Looking at Tragg Paul Drake explained. "We can see someone was in here and I wonder if this is where they kept Della?"**

 **Perry moaned**

 **Taking his arm Denis said, "Easy mon ami."**

" **It is obvious they moved someone or something in a hurry." Tragg explained. "They did not try to cover their tracks. I am going to talk to that caretaker again and get the guys in here to comb every inch for evidence."**

 **As he hurried away Paul grabbed Perry's arm and said quietly. "We were sitting on that very box when we here. If Della was in there and we did not find her I hope she did not realize it."**

 **Perry Mason was in a state of shock. How could he have not known his girl was right there? He lived and breathed her presence what was happening to him? Slowly he moved toward the entrance hoping against hope they would find her in another building. Sadly it was not to be and he needed to go and update her family as much as he dreaded it. He had not kept her safe. They would be so disappointed but not more than he was in himself.**

 **Denis had left offering any help they needed but saying he needed to get back to his family. Paul was going to stay right there until Perry got back from talking to the Streets and Aunt Mae. It was with heavy leaden steps he headed back to the police car to take him to his car.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **The trip back to Della's apartment seemed like the longest of his life. When he finally got to her door he wanted more than anything to hear her running to the door and throwing herself into his arms but it was a grim faced David Street who greeted him. One look at Perry's face and he took the younger man's arm.**

" **Come in son, Paul just called and told us everything. You need to sit down and rest; you look terrible."**

 **Before Perry could move into the living room the phone rang again. Gertie grabbed and and said, "Yes Paul he is right here. Yes I understand, hold on."**

 **She walked over to Perry Mason and said, "Boss, you need to sit down Paul needs to talk to you." She pushed him into a chair.**

 **His heart was beating so fast it seemed to jump out of his chest but he managed to choke out, "Yes Paul."**

 **Paul immediately told him. "They found her Perry and she is alive."**

" **Thanks God! They found her and she is alive." Everyone crowded around him with questions.**

" **Where?"**

 **With a deep sigh Paul went on. "It was in a very seedy part of town. She seemed drugged and completely confused although she began to cry and call for you. They took her by ambulance to Cedar Sinai. I am on my way with Tragg now. We will meet you there."**

" **Thanks Paul, thanks so much. We are on our way." He told her family what was going on and they had to get to the hospital."**

 **Gertie inquired. "Do you want me here Mr. Mason?"**

 **Wrapping his arm around her he said. "You are family too Gertie let's go."**

 **Unbelievably a squad car was waiting at the curb to escort them and Perry Mason blessed Tragg as they piled into his car to get to Della as fast as possible.**

 **The trip to the emergency room seemed to take forever and it killed Perry to realize his future mother-in-law cried all the way as her husband and sister-in-law tried to soothe her. Perry wanted to run into the hospital but knew he had to consider those with him. Thank God Gertie was being like a rock.**

 **It took all his determination not to run screaming her name and tp as calmly as possible to ask the nurse in charge for information about Della Street. As he spoke Paul and Arthur Tragg came out of the waiting room. Putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder Paul told him. "The doctor is with her now Perry and should be out any time."**

" **I need to see her now!" Perry told them through gritted teeth.**

" **Are you her husband?" the nurse inquired.**

" **Her fiancé and her parents and aunt are here also. Please can you tell me anything about her condition?" He pleaded**

" **Sir, if you will sit over in the waiting room I will see what I can do." She said sympathetically.**

 **Perry could not stay still which seemed to agitate Bridget Street even more. "What aren't you telling us?"**

 **Looking at her blankly at first he finally explained. "I know as much as you do. It is the not knowing that is killing me."**

 **After what seemed like hours Dr. Robert Metzger finally emerged from behind the closed emergency room doors. Perry wanted to grab him and demand information but cooler heads prevailed as Tragg showing his badge asked, "How is she doctor?**

 **The doctor seemed surprised at all the people who had surged forward to surround him and Tragg. "She is holding her own for now. There are many bruises, cuts and abrasions. She is badly dehydrated and we have her on IV's and antibiotics to try and stop any infections and to balance her electrolytes. Her lips are cracked and bleeding and we are allowing a few ice chips as well as salve for her lips, arms and legs where she was bound. Ms. Street is slipping in and out of consciousness but seems disoriented. She is calling out for Perry.**

" **I'm here!" Perry Mason exclaimed. I am her fiancé."**

" **You can go in for a few minutes sir but what she really need is rest. I don't think she slept much. Her hair is badly matted and it is quite evident she has not been able to bathe in a while. We will have someone seeing to her physical needs but you cannot act shocked when you see her. Come with me."**

 **Perry started to follow the doctor when he saw the pleading look in Bridget Street's eyes. Swallowing hard Perry suggested. "Wait doctor, I think Della's parent's need to see her first to assure themselves she will be alright."**

" **As you wish Mr…., wait a minute aren't you Perry Mason, the lawyer?  
**

**Acknowledging his identity he explained he and Della had gotten engaged a few days earlier and her parents had come from Illinois to California to help plan the wedding. That was just before Della disappeared. Now he thought they should see their daughter first.**

 **Smiling the doctor led the Streets back to Della's cubicle. Perry Mason dropped into a chair feeling as if his legs would not hold him up any longer.**

 **Arthur Tragg sidled over to his side. "That was a damn nice thing you did Counselor."**

 **Pulling out a cigarette Mason thanked the officer. "It is killing me not to see her but they need to have their minds set at ease."**

 **Mae smiled thinking why couldn't she have met someone like Perry Mason instead of her ex-husband who had left her with a pile of bills when he disappeared after their divorce. He was definitely one of a kind.**

 **Perry thought he would explode if he didn't see his girl soon when a nurse came bustling into the room announcing. "Mr. Mason we need you back in the room immediately."**

 **He couldn't seem to move fast enough fearing a crisis. The nurse explained. "Miss Street is so very restless and pulling at her IVs and calling out for you over and over. We hope your presence and the sound of your voice will help Miss Street to calm down."**

 **Overwhelmed by the bruises the bandages and all the medical equipment Perry Mason tried to concentrate on getting to Della and taking her hand. In the worst way he wanted to brush back the hair that lay damp across her brow but he was afraid he would hurt her more.**

 **He whispered, "I'm here Baby just hold on. I'm not leaving until they throw me out."**

 **Della looked at him through half-slitted eyes and tried to speak but her lips were so dry and cracked. Softly she squeezed his hand to let him know she heard his words. Tears slid down her cheeks and he reached up to so very gently wipe them away. The Streets, with tears in their eyes, tiptoed out leaving the couple to themselves.**

" **I love you and don't you ever forget it Della Mae Street. My life is nothing without you. I can't wait for you to be my wife." He kissed her fingertips and vowed to make the bastards who did this to his precious girl pay for what they did to her.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **(THREE WEEKS LATER)**

 **After, a week's hospital stay and a convalescence at home for two weeks Della Street was ready to get back to a more normal routine. This was her first day back at work and she chose her outfit carefully. She picked a green a-line skirt and matching bolero jackets with a silk crème long sleeved blouse, a heart shaped silver necklace and matching earrings from Perry their first Christmas together. She remembered he had written, "you have stolen my heart", on the card. How she wished they could get back to their old relationship. However, her parents had stayed until she was home from the hospital and Aunt Mae had just left yesterday. That left Perry alone at night at his apartment. Also she had not asked for her engagement ring back. How would she explain this to him without hurting him terribly?**

 **There had been a lot of activity with few results in trying to find her kidnappers. They had been very clever at leaving no evidence. The police were frustrated as were Perry and Paul. How many times had they scoured the whole studio area where she had been hidden? She had been over what she remembered so many times it was indelibly etched in her memory; not that she wanted to remember. The motive is what really eluded everyone. One thing Della was sure of she was being watched by those concerned for her safety. She did not really want to think of who else might be around watching and waiting.**

 **Being back at work with a routine would help a lot and thank God for Gertie who had taken over her duties as much as possible. Of course the regular work of the law offices had been on hold, as much as possible, during her disappearance and recovery. Everyone had been wonderful visiting her in the hospital, overwhelming her with flowers until she had to have the nurses share them with other patients, and just wanting to be with her. Della would be forever grateful for the love that flowed from these people. Even her parents were impressed with the outpouring of concern for their daughter.**

 **There came a knock on her apartment door and she slipped on her crème colored heels and snatched up her matching purse as she heard Perry's key in the door. Meeting him halfway she slipped into his out stretched arms. "You look beautiful." He breathed. "You smell wonderful and I am so glad you are wearing the Obsession I bought you because you know I am obsessed with you."**

 **Smiling Della tucked her head under his chin and slid her arms around him holding him tight. "You always know the right thing to say." She whispered.**

 **Taking her hand he tried to lead her to her bedroom saying. "Let's play hooky today."**

" **Perry!" she exclaimed. "As tempting an offer as this is we HAVE to go to work. If I give in it will be that much harder to get things back to normal. Please darling, just until tonight."**

 **Della wanted to laugh at his lower lip sticking out but instead she pulled him toward the door. "Alright Miss Spoilsport maybe I won't be in the mood later."**

" **Yeah right, anytime you are not in the mood. That will never happen!"**

 **Taking her arm he smirked at her. "Okay if you are willing to take your chances. Who knows what the next client will look like?"**

 **Closing and locking the door she said, "You can look but no touching."**

" **Let's go baggage before I change my mind and seduce you right here in the elevator." Perry told her as they punched the button for the main floor.**

 **When they were getting into his car she said, "Talk is cheap counselor."**

 **Pulling her toward him he kissed her until she was breathless. "Are you ready to change your mind?"**

" **Ugh" was all that came from her lips as she cuddled up beside him.**

 **Deep down Perry Mason knew they needed to get some semblance of their life back on track. He was worried that Della had not asked about her ring but he did not want to pressure her. The doctors told him she was emotionally drained and to expect mood changes and recommended counseling for both of them. He had not pressed the issue with her but thought they should consider it.**

 **Luckily as the day progressed Della seemed to fall right back into her routine and getting everything in order seemed to help. Gertie had been great but she was NOT Della.**

 **On Della's part she was fighting a blinding headache and could not wait for the day to end. She did not want to tell Perry because he would insist she go home. He would feel she came back too soon. There was no way she would give in to the panic attacks that seemed to come more frequently since she left the hospital. Perry had been talking to her and she had not heard a word he said.**

" **I'm sorry." She explained further. "I have so many details on my mind. What did you say Perry?**

 **Not wanting her to see any concern on his face he repeated himself. "I asked what you wanted to do for dinner?"**

" **Would you mind if we went home and fixed something there? Between my folks and Aunt Mae my fridge and pantry are loaded with food. "**

 **Taking her hand in his he told her. "Anything you want sweetheart. Then I think you need a warm shower and a massage."**

 **She couldn't help but smile at him. "Always one step of head of me eh counselor?"**

" **Of course young lady why do you think I am such a successful and brilliant attorney?"**

" **Well," She grinned. "Some might call it dumb luck."**

 **Mason made as to grab her and lay her over his knee but she eluded him. "You know Mr. Mason the sooner we get to this urgent mail the sooner we can get out of here."**

 **With a deep sigh he agreed and tackled the chore he hated most. He was very grateful for all the weeding out Della did so he only had to answer only what was necessary.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Later sitting at her breakfast room table his jacket on her sofa with his tie he finished the grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup they had made. It was comfort food and just what they both needed after a long first day back for Della.**

 **Putting on some Ella Perry lowered the lights and pulled his girl into his arms. They swayed to the music as he kissed her slowly and tenderly. When they finally came up for air she told him she really could use that shower and a change into something more comfortable. He began to undress but she stopped him and said she needed to be alone for now.**

 **The hurt in his eyes was indescribable. "I'm sorry darling but if I let you in with me I'll never get the chance to let the hot water do its work."**

 **Taking her arm and heading toward the bathroom he said, "Della I can relax you better than any hot shower."**

 **There was pleading in her eyes when she said softly. "Please."**

 **Unable to deny her anything he reminded her. "I'll be ready to give you that massage then."**

 **Wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders she thanked him with a tight hug.**

 **Half an hour later she was stretched out on her bed, with its cool crisp sheets, relaxing as Perry applied a lavender essential oil across her back. He then moved to her neck and could immediately feel the knots of tension. She moaned as he rubbed away the soreness. By the time he got to her lower back she was almost asleep.**

 **He murmured. "Don't go to sleep on me now Sleeping Beauty. I am just getting to the good parts."**

 **She ugh huhed him but kept her eyes closed. Then he moved to her bottom squeezing and caressing. He had her attention. "Oh my God that feels good."**

" **I am just beginning with you young lady so be prepared." He laughed.**

 **Starting at her lower back Perry began to lightly kiss her soft delectable skin. Della shuddered as he continued upward. When he got to her sensitive neck he nibbled on her ear lobe as she loved to do to him. Her signs of delight caused a tightness on him that was going to need her attention soon. In the throes of desire his hands moved to her wrist to turn her over. Della froze. Before he understood what was happening she had wiggled away from him and out of the bed.**

 **He found her wrapped in her grandmother's afghan on the sofa with tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry." She choked on her words.**

 **Pulling her into his arms he murmured against her soft curls. "Oh Baby I am the one who is sorry."**

 **He sat there gently rocking her back and forth until the tears subsided. Then gently he led her back to her room and laid her down and wrapped himself around her. "It's alright Baby you rest and I am here. No one is going to hurt you ever again." He vowed.**

 **It took some time for them both to fall asleep but bright sunlight was coming in the window the next time Perry Mason opened his eyes. He gently disentangled himself careful to not wake Della. Thank goodness there were clean clothes for him here he thought as he headed for the shower. Her folks must have loved that.**

 **Della was stretching as he walked back into the room wrapped only in a towel. "Have I told you how beautiful you are no matter what time of the day I see you?"**

 **Blushing slightly Della answered. "Not lately but you can keep on doing so."**

 **He sat down on the bed and leaned forward to kiss her. She stiffened slightly and he explained. "It is only a good morning kiss darling. As you remind me we do have to go to work."**

 **She threw her arms around him and leaned on his massive chest. "Oh Perry what did I do to deserve you?"**

 **Trying to keep the mood light he smoothed down her hair and said, "Just lucky I guess."**

 **She pulled back to look at his face and there was that playful little boy grin so hard to resist. That brought a smile to her face. "You are right counselor I am so lucky."**

 **Well you better get into that shower or we won't have time to go to breakfast and since you are still naked I am not sure how long I can resist your many charms."**

 **Della ducked her head as she remembered the night before. "Perry I….."**

 **He held up his hand. "No more Miss Street get in there and take your shower. I have some phoning to do."**

 **Forty five minutes later Della emerged wearing her shirtwaist with her DS initials. Perry thought she looked delicious but said nothing. Even with her face made-up he could she still looked tired. Holding out his hand he said, "Your chariot awaits mademoiselle."**

 **She had to smile as she put her hand in his. "You're the Boss."**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **The days that followed were busy as the law office was getting into their former rhythm. The pattern of their personal life had altered completely however. There were still the hugs, the touching, the breath taking kisses but Della could not seem to relax as they tried to become more intimate. Perry was frustrated but was doing his best to understand. Then she dropped the bombshell.**

 **It was after six on the third Friday after she returned to work. Della had been cloistered with Gertie for a long time that day. Wearing a gray and black tweed pencil skirt, a black cashmere sweater, complimenting her initial necklace she stood in front of his desk nervously wringing her hands.**

 **Perry, who was planning a long romantic week-end away, looked up from his law book. "I'll be ready in about 15 minutes sweetheart."**

 **Pulling up the straight back chair from the round table by the sliders Della sat down. "Perry we need to talk."**

 **The tone of her voice, so serious, got his attention immediately. "What is wrong? Have you received any threats?" The anxiety in his voice was evident.**

" **No." She said slowly, taking a deep breath. "Perry, please know this has nothing to do with you. I love you more every day. You have been so solicitous and understanding."**

 **A tear rolled down her cheek and Perry was immediately getting out of his chair to come to her when she held up her hand and begged. "Please don't make this harder for me."**

" **Alright Della whatever you want. So where is the BUT?" He could not let her know how her words pierced his heart.**

 **She began to cry in earnest. "My feelings are so mixed up. I want us to be together completely but I feel so scared. You are with me as much as possible and yet I know Paul and Arthur, or their men, are around when I am alone. I am feeling claustrophobic. My life is not my own. I need to find me again."**

" **I'll take you away!" He said frantically.**

" **No that won't do it; not here in Los Angeles. I need time to myself. That can't happen here. I never told you that I knew you and Paul were sitting on top of me in that studio. I tried desperately to let you know I was there."**

 **Then Perry Mason did move. He took out his handkerchief and wiped her tears away and let her blow her nose. Then he took her hands in his. "I am so so sorry my sweet sweet girl."**

 **With a tremulous smile she told him. "I thought you IDIOTS I am right here. I heard you talking and that made it worse."**

 **Wrapping her in his arms he whispered. "Baby, Baby you are safe now."**

 **Pulling back she raised incredulous hazel eyes to his startling blue ones. "Really?" I don't feel that way inside. Perry I am going away, I have to get away."**

 **He started to protest but she held up her hand. "Oh my love don't make this harder than it is."**

 **Choking back his own tears he swallowed hard and asked where and for how long.**

" **I am not sure but I am not leaving you for good." She brushed back his dark curls. "That is something I cannot do. You are my life and a part of my soul but I have to get myself back."**

" **Are you going back to your folks?" He questioned.**

" **No, but I have made my plans. I know Paul will follow or try to follow me but I beg you to let me have this time."**

" **Can I drive you to the airport?" He inquired hopefully.**

 **This did make her smile. "Oh Perry, so you can see me get on a specific flight? Darling how do you know I am flying? No, I have to do this alone. I promise I will call if you don't try to hunt me down. Gertie knows I briefed her over the last few days."**

 **He began to act conspired against but she interrupted him by telling him she had made Gertie promise not to tell him anything. "It was so hard for her and she felt she was betraying you. I promised her there would be not repercussions."**

" **Alright." He conceded. "I will try but I will die a little each day I can't see you, touch you, or talk to you."**

" **Perry, I will call once I get settled. Please don't have my calls traced. You know the sooner I leave the sooner I am back."**

 **This revelation had shaken Perry Mason, master of the courtroom, to the core. His beautiful girl was leaving him. Oh she said she was coming back but how could he be sure. Yet he loved her so much he had to let her go to heal. "Alright Della, but let me take you home."**

 **She ran her hand gently up his arm. "You know Mr. Mason if I do you will spend the rest of the night trying to convince me to stay. This has been so hard as it is and I must go now or never. I can't give you half of me."**

 **He touched her face and pulled her close so his lips were covering hers. She sighed and deepened the kiss. His tongue sought hers and they began a primal dance. She relaxed in his arms and he slid his hands up under her soft sweater. When his hand moved to her breast Della abruptly pulled back.**

 **With tears in her voice she mumbled. "This is not fair. I want you so much but I must go. I have ordered a taxi it is probably waiting."**

" **Della please don't go," he implored.**

 **Wiping the tears from his face she got up and said, "I have to do this to save my sanity and our love."**

 **It was a broken hearted Perry Mason who sat down in the seat she had just vacated and watched the love of his life walk out the door. He did not see how unsteadily she walked away; her face covered with his handkerchief and tears running freely down her cheeks. That piece of cloth would become a lifeline in the dark hours and weeks to come.**

 **The brilliant lawyer the public had come to know as strong and independent sat in the darkness of his office far into the night and early morning hours. In that time he tried to make sense of everything that had happened these past months. All he wanted was to marry the most beautiful woman in the world. To love forever this incredible creature who brought order to the chaotic world in which he had lived, who loved him, unbelievably, as much as he loved her, and made all the horrible things he saw and heard bearable.**

 **Finally, some time before dawn he got up to go home. His last thought as he turned off the lights was, how will I survive without my Della.**

 **It was Paul Drake who gave him some answers. Della had meet her friend, Janet, who Perry had defended some time before. Perry was not thrilled, they had stayed in touch, since that incident had almost ruined their relationship and Della had almost faced jail time. Janet had finally left her odd husband and the women had flown away in her private plane. Then to add to Paul and Perry's frustration thet lost contact with the women.**

 **While they were gone the two friends would try to help each other heal from the chaos that seemed to surround them.**

 _ **Sorry about this ending but it isn't over. The sequel is in the works. This story was suppose to be short and sweet. However as I was recovering from my accident it took on a life of its own. I will add this spoiler Della does return but it is never a smooth road for our hero and heroine; just as it is for all of us in real life. All reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**_


End file.
